


Free

by CeramicPlate



Series: Raihan Leon Omegaverse [2]
Category: Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Omega Verse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-04
Updated: 2020-01-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:40:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22112731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CeramicPlate/pseuds/CeramicPlate
Summary: Leon lost
Relationships: Dande | Leon/Kibana | Raihan
Series: Raihan Leon Omegaverse [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1590835
Comments: 2
Kudos: 129





	Free

Leon lost

He lost the title he had been protecting for 10 years straight. He lost to a 12 years old. Honestly he wanted to be happy. Gloria deserves the title. 

But he can't. He just can't. And his scent is starting to send a distress call right at the moment where reporters go to him. 

He was panicking of course, until a hand pulls him away. Gloria's hand.

"I'll handle the reporters. Stay at the waiting room for now. I've texted Hop to call for Raihan and he'll be there soon," she say softly. Securely

And it works a little.

He just nod and do what Gloria ask him to. He wait and wait while starring blankly at the wall. He was on the verge of crying, but no tears came out. Where did he done wrong? Why did he lose? Is Gloria just that strong? All of his thoughts came to a halt the moment the door's open. 

"BABE YOU OKAY? HOP TOLD ME THAT GLORIA TOLD ME TO COME HERE AN--"

His words was cut out when Leon tackles him. Raihan's hands immediately went to Leon's hips and secure him. 

"Rai I'm sorry... I'm sorry I lost... I... I don't know how but I... I just... "

"Sshhh it's okay Lee. You've done your best."

"I COULD DO BETTER!!" 

Raihan was shocked by Leon's scream. The only time he ever hear him scream is when his charmender almost eat a poisonous berry and that was years ago. Even then, his scream was more of a worried scream than anything. 

But this? This broke Raihan's heart. 

"I'VE BEEN PROTECTING THE CHAMPION SEAT FOR YEARS FOR WHAT? LOSING TO A 12 YEARS OLD?? SHE ONLY STARTED TOO!!"

Fat tears suddenly rolls down his cheeks. 

"Just.... How... Why...? I... I don't want to dissapoint anyone.... "

"Lee, you're not dissapointing anyone. Actually, I think your battle with Gloria just now was the fiercest battle in Galar history." 

Raihan then hold unto Leon, rubbing their scent gland together and spreading calming pheromone to the entire room. 

"Gloria is just that strong, really. She's a natural at this it seems," he says while stroking Leon's hair. 

"You're strong out there and as your alpha, I'm immensely proud of you. My beautiful and strong omega."

The moment Raihan says that and kiss his forehead, all the dam inside Leon broke down as he start to sob and wail to Raihan's chest. He let out all of his frustration. This went on until he was exhausted and fall asleep in Raihan's embrace. 

"Ah, he tire himself... Guess I'll take him back."

He carry Leon bridal style and start to walk out of the room, trying to be cautious when he see Gloria just outside. 

"Before you ask anything, I didn't hear anything at all since I just got here. All of us already secured the path to the flying taxi outside to brought both of you to your apartment."

Bewilderment is the least he can express right now honestly.

"That was hella fast kiddo, but why my apartment? Lee's apartment is closer."

"And risking swarms of reporters busting in? No way. You have your trainers in Hammerlocke that can help you guard outside."

"That's.... True."

Both of them them fall into a comfortable silence and started to walk to the flying taxi. The other gym leaders and Hop was waiting there, with Nessa and Piers making sure that there are no others to spy on them. 

"Rai! Is my brother okay?" Hop says as he runs to Raihan. 

"He'll be fine, don't worry Hopsy. I'll take care of him"

Hop starts to rub his scent glands to Leon's. This earn him a soft purr coming out of Leon. 

"I'll visit when he feels better."

With that, he rides the flying taxi and go to his humble home with his princess in tow.

* * *

Leon was awoken by a delicous smell. The first thing he registered was that he was not in his room. The blanket draped over him was soft and fluffy, one usually used by omegas for nesting. 

And it was filled with alpha's scent. No, the whole room was filled with his alpha's scent.

"Morning princess. You feel better?"

"I do... It's cozy in here." he answer back, nuzzling into the blanket. 

"Glad you like it then. Melony told me to buy it so I can make you feel comfortable."

A plate of pancake was then put on top of the bed side table. He could clearly see several berries in there, sweet and ripe addorning the pancake. 

"Here, I'll feed you."

He let Raihan feed the pancake to him. The sweet taste of berry wash over his mouth makes him purrs softly. This seems to satisfied Raihan as he smile softly and continue feeding him. 

After he eats, they fall into a comfortable silence. 

"So. I'm not the champion anymore."

"Lee--"

"No, it's okay Rai. I'm still frustrated but not bitter anymore."

Raihan stroke his hair. 

"So I was thinking... The chairman left alot of mess behind..."

"You don't have to feel responsible for it you know."

"Oh I know alright. But I want to do it. For Galar's sake, not for the chairman."

He shifted his weight and lean unto Raihan's chest.

"And you know... Since I'm not the champion... We can finally... Bonded? I'm not Galar's hero anymore so I don't need to pretend anymore right?"

He cast his gaze downside. 

"Unless if you don't want to of cou--"

He was silenced by a kiss right away. It takes him awhile but then he deepened the kiss. After several minutes, they both parted away.

"Of course I want to be your mate Lee, what are you talking about? But are you sure? Even if you're not the champion anymore the public still have their eyes on you."

"I'm sure. I don't know how the media and fans will respond but well... This is my life isn't it?"

"Damn right it is."

Again, they fall into a comfortable silence.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't really know what I'm typing honestly... The next part might have Leon in heat though


End file.
